


What truly happened when Elide began to sleep in Manon's room

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Malide [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Book 4: Queen Of Shadows, F/F, Fluff, Night Cuddles, malide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Manon's room in Morath in the middle of the cold night ...





	What truly happened when Elide began to sleep in Manon's room

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Malide desperately. This is my first fic about them so be gentle, please. I hope you enjoy

Elide was wriggling on her pallet, trying to keep her body warm, but she was doing it in vain. Hearth was long expired and the room was cold as a dungeon. She got up and looked around her. Manon was sleeping tight in her bed, fully naked, exposing her strong and beautiful body.

 _Must be a witch thing_ , the girl though and her gaze landed on The Wind-cleaver, Manon’s fine sword, which lied on the table. The starlight was flickering on its blade, gently protruded from the sheath.

Elide stood up and slowly, trying to not make any noise, hobbled to the table. She took the sword gently, it was just like its owner, raw and deadly dangerous, but beautiful. Elide protruded the blade even more, wondering if she shouldn’t polish it, now when she had nothing to do anyway, when a malicious voice behind her spoke:

‘You want to kill me with my own weapon, when I’m asleep?’ asked Manon Blackbeak.

Elide turned around to saw the witch’s gold eyes wide open staring at her. She was still lying in the bed, but Elide known that she could be up, ripping off her throat in the blink of an eye.

Elide had touched her sword. She shouldn’t do that. Why she thought about it only now, when it was too late. Manon saw her, and undoubtedly will kill her for that.

‘Of course, n-not… I just… It was cold and I woke up. I saw the blade, I- I just wanted to get closer look… nothing more. Forgive me, p-please’

‘I know what you were doing, I was watching you all the time. I have a very light sleep’ these words sounded like a threat. ‘If you’re cold why didn’t you make a fire again?’

‘It could be noisy, I didn’t want to wake you up’ Elide said slowly. Maybe the witch won’t kill her yet.

‘That’s unnecessary care of me’ Manon showed her teeth, the usual ones. ‘Come here, little witchling’ she moved back to make some space for Elide next to her.

The girl raised her eyebrows in astonishment.

‘You want me to… you want me to sleep with you?’ Elide was confused. What was that witch playing at?

‘Yes. You’re cold so, I’m offering you my warmth. Is it wrong? When Abraxos offered this, you weren’t complaining’

‘But… but…’

‘Come here now!’ this wasn’t a request, it was an order.

Elide did as she said without more words. She was mostly scared, but thought that if Manon really wanted to kill her, she wouldn’t do it in her own bed.

‘See, I’m not going to bite.’ Blackbeak said, when she lied next to her, trying to comfortably lay her feet and the chains. ‘I said you’re mine now and I’m going to protect you as I protect all my witches. I’m not going to hurt you, Elide’ she moved closer, Elide felt the witch’s breath wrapped her neck, when she was whispering ‘So, sleep tight witchling’ The girl noticed Manon’s arm around her, and second later she was pressed to the powerful witch’s body. Elide could feel her breast’s skin on her arm. How she can relax and sleep now? She was warm, yes indeed. Even more, she was burning inside, but she also was scared. Despite Manon’s words, she still didn’t trust her fully.

‘You’re so uptight witchling…’ murmured Manon, rubbing Elide’s neck with her nose ‘Relax, I got you…’ Elide shivered and moaned quietly, making the witch laughed.

‘You like when I’m doing this, don’t you?’ again she touched her neck skin with nose and Elide again shivered.

The girl closed her eyes tightly, trying to control the wave of pleasure that flooded her. No one ever touched her like that. With such gentleness and passion. She known only brutality and violence since she had been separated with her guardian, Finnula.

‘Let me go Manon. I think I should go back on my pallet’ she squeak, clenching her hands.

‘You won’t go anywhere’ the witch voice was harsh, but her touch still soft and sensitive when her hand was stroking Elide’s arm. The girl never expected it from her. ‘Not till you will get enough sleep.’

‘But…’

‘Shhh… No more words. Sleep.’

And indeed, Elide slept.

She was still anxious for some time, but Manon’s warmth, scent and touch finally helped her unbend. The heiress had truly scared her, but also, for the first time in Elide’s life, she felt at home with someone. She would never admit it, but she has enormous crush on Manon.

 


End file.
